falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
DLC04ShelbieChase.txt
DLC04DialogueSettlement |scene= |srow=15 |topic=0101E38C |before= |response=''{Nervous, trying to ingratiate yourself / Nervous}'' Hey, boss. Gotta admit, it was good to see Colter go down. He scared the hell out of me. Gave me nightmares. |after=Player Default: I'm not planning to give anyone nightmares. |abxy=A}} |topic=0101F900 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Thank goodness. I'll sleep a lot better having you in charge. |response=''{Nervous, trying to change subject / Nervous}'' So, uh... what do you think? About running Nuka-World, I mean? |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Nervous / Nervous}'' Figure it must be a pretty tough job, keeping all these Raiders in line. |after=Player Default: I wasn't really looking to become the Overboss of Nuka-World, but I might as well enjoy the benefits of my position. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=0101F8FF |before=Player Default: I'm not planning to give anyone nightmares. |response=''{relief / Relieved}'' Thank goodness. I'll sleep a lot better having you in charge. |after=ShelbieChase: So, uh... what do you think? About running Nuka-World, I mean? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0101F8FE |before=Player Default: Piss me off, and you'll find out just how scary I can be. |response=''{Frightened / Afraid}'' N- no sir. No way would I piss you off, boss. I'm not stupid. |after=ShelbieChase: So, uh... what do you think? About running Nuka-World, I mean? |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0101F8FD |before=Player Default: You don't know anything about me. I could be a lot worse than he was. |response=You're absolutely right, boss. I shouldn't have said that. Was stupid of me. |after=ShelbieChase: So, uh... what do you think? About running Nuka-World, I mean? |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0101F8FC |trow=3 |before=Player Default: What was he like? |response=In a word, violent. The other Raiders might also tell you that he got a little too comfortable in the position. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=In any case, he wasn't someone whose bad side I ever wanted to be on. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=Just like I don't ever want to be on yours. |after=ShelbieChase: So, uh... what do you think? About running Nuka-World, I mean? |abxy=Y1c}} |topic=0101F8F7 |before=Player Default: I wasn't really looking to become the Overboss of Nuka-World, but I might as well enjoy the benefits of my position. |response=Makes sense to me. |after=ShelbieChase: Well, I'm sure you've got more important stuff to do than talk to me. Or were you here to pick something up? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0101F8F6 |before=Player Default: I didn't choose this. I was just trying not to be killed by a maniac in power armor. |response=I guess any one of us would have done the same thing in your situation. |after=ShelbieChase: Well, I'm sure you've got more important stuff to do than talk to me. Or were you here to pick something up? |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0101F8F5 |before=Player Default: I don't really know what to expect. |response=Hey, that makes sense, boss. You haven't been here for very long, after all. |after=ShelbieChase: Well, I'm sure you've got more important stuff to do than talk to me. Or were you here to pick something up? |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0101F8F4 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: What, you don't think I can handle it? |response=''{Made a tactical mistake, trying to backpedal / Surprised}'' What?! No! That's not what I... I mean, yes, I'm sure you can handle it. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Trying to dig out of a hole by compliments / Impressed}'' The way you took on Colter... I don't think there's anything you can't handle, boss. |after=ShelbieChase: Well, I'm sure you've got more important stuff to do than talk to me. Or were you here to pick something up? |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=0101F8EF |before=Player Default: Makes sense to me. |response=Well, I'm sure you've got more important stuff to do than talk to me. Or were you here to pick something up? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=11 |topic=0101E38C |trow=6 |before= |response=''{Surprise, disbelief, but also grateful / Surprised}'' The Raiders are gone. They're really gone. I can hardly believe it. Anyway, sorry, what did you need, boss? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Nervous, trying to please / Nervous}'' What do you need today, boss? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Nervous, trying to please / Nervous}'' If you need supplies, then I'm you're girl. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Nervous, trying to please / Nervous}'' Stocking up for your next raid? Have a look. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Nervous, trying to please / Nervous}'' Got plenty of supplies for you, boss. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Nervous, trying to please / Nervous}'' Got to keep stocked up on supplies, right? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |topic=0104246E |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=Right away, boss. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=Sure thing. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |topic=0104246D |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=No problem. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=Okay. |after= |abxy=B2a}} |topic=0101F8E3 |before=Player Default: What have you got? |response=A little bit of everything, really. General supplies, some components, that kind of thing. So, what can I get for you? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=Y1a}} |scene=- |srow=13 |topic=01043B16 |trow=4 |before= |response=''{A vendor calling out to sell her wares}'' General supplies here! Come and stock up! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{A vendor calling out to sell her wares}'' General goods here! Come on over and pick up what you need. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{A vendor calling out to sell her wares}'' Need supplies? Got a little of everything here. Come take a look! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{A vendor calling out to sell her wares}'' Supplies of all kind for your journeys across the Commonwealth. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=01028821 |trow=3 |before= |response=Ugh. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Nuh. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Gah. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=01028820 |trow=2 |before= |response=Aaaiiee! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Agghh! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0102881F |trow=3 |before= |response=What the?! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=What? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Huh? |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0101AAC0 |before= |response=''{Curious why the player has stopped talking}'' You look like you've got a lot on your mind. |after= |abxy=}} Category:Nuka-World dialogue files